


朗姆酒的吻，很甜

by FriggCake



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggCake/pseuds/FriggCake
Summary: *现实背景/abo设定*mama结束后以及第二天的故事





	朗姆酒的吻，很甜

他总是那样的黏人。

 

BamBam的后颈被身后的人用嘴唇轻轻摩挲，温热浓烈的烈酒气息绕在他的颈脖处，凹凸不平的印记处传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，空气中顿时有股淡淡的朗姆酒香气弥漫开来，他忍不住地回头，原本软糯糯的声音现在带着一丝沙哑，“有谦……”

 

然而身后的Alpha不依不挠地吻着他后颈处的印记，又狠狠咬上一口，伸出温热的舌尖，贴合着不平的印记漫不经心地绕圈。空气中的朗姆酒香气渐浓，与浓烈的龙舌兰酒混合在一起。BamBam轻喘，反着手往后摸着Alpha的耳垂，“有谦，我累了……”

 

金有谦撑起脑袋看着怀里的Omega，他漂亮的Omega。一双漂亮的眼睛，因为“感冒”，眼尾泛着一抹淡淡的红，像朗姆酒的颜色，浅棕发红，魅惑勾人，深黑瞳仁里却清纯得不得了。

 

他垂头温柔地吻住BamBam，却混着凶烈独特的龙舌兰酒香。那微张的双唇总是饱满粉红，总能轻易地深入，然后勾住软糯的舌尖紧紧相缠，浓郁的糖蜜甜与辛辣的龙舌兰相融在两人唇齿间。

 

Alpha猛烈的信息素直接让Omega从即将入睡的状态中清醒过来，他被吻得七荤八素，他承受着金有谦模拟性爱在口腔中的猛烈冲撞，火辣辣的龙舌兰一路顺延着喉咙，直至尾椎，那个才经昨日使用的地方已经完完全全地闯开，温热的液体从里面缓缓流出，染湿了内裤的布料。

 

带着浓烈的龙舌兰酒香，Omega尚未完全从一个昏睡状态中清醒过来，又瞬间进入了个微醺状态。他眼梢的红愈发的明显，就连深黑的瞳仁里也映着灼热的红。

 

金有谦一边手捏着BamBam的下巴，一边的手探入被子里，划过柔软的睡衣面料，翘起衣摆，然后沿着腰际往下。

 

“Bammie，”金有谦恋恋不舍地退出那令人甜齁的吻，“这内内，貌似已经没有穿的必要了。”

 

唇舌分开，晶莹透明的银丝滑落在Omega红肿的嘴角边，听见这话，他害羞想埋在枕头里。他的确这么做了，只不过执行者不是他，是金有谦。

 

金有谦把碍事的被子踢到一边，然后把害羞到耳朵红红的人翻过身。BamBam大惊，伸手去拦住他，“你确定要这样吗？”

 

“我很乐意，BamBam.”Alpha轻笑，上前吻了吻可爱发愣的Omega。

 

金有谦把人儿以跪趴的姿势放好，然后绕到后面，跪坐在他的腿间，像拆礼物般的褪去睡裤，然后到内裤。

 

挺翘饱满的屁股上留着昨晚欢愉的痕迹，入口附近微红的淤青彰显着昨晚的激烈战乱。经过一天的恢复，那小口处依旧是红红的，貌似紧张的缘故，那一圈细肉正一收一送的抽搐着，几滴晶莹透明的液体汨汨而出，滴落在Alpha的膝盖上。

 

Alpha的眼眸深了几分。倒是埋在枕头里只露出尖尖粉红的小耳朵的人有些等不及了，空虚的后庭闯开暴露在不算太冷的空气中，一送一紧的小嘴吸入微凉，更是加深了想要得到Alpha炙热的安抚的欲望。Omega像小狗摇动尾巴一样，不安分地摇动挺翘饱满的屁股，好像在说，主人操我。

 

金有谦心疼的吻了吻那斑驳的淤青，“痛吗？”

 

枕头处闷闷的传来一声，“你才知道吗？昨晚真是要操死我了你知道吗？”BamBam翻身直起腰，走下床，把挂在一只脚踝上的睡裤与内裤，勾起另一只脚的脚尖勾掉，然后只剩的上衣脱掉。

 

是惹我的，那你今晚就要好好服侍我。光裸着身子的Omega像只妖媚的猫咪，他爬上床，攀在金有谦身上，芬芳馥郁的朗姆酒香填满了整个房间，填满了金有谦的鼻腔。妖媚的Omega一把推倒呆愣愣的Alpha，然后跨坐在他腿间，隔着布料不轻不重地捏着那硬邦邦的胯间之物。

 

少废话，“我有没有告诉你，有时候，我更喜欢粗暴点的，比如昨晚。”小野猫俯下身张着浓郁酒红色的唇瓣，若有若无地拂过Alpha耳朵上的绒毛，危险极至。

 

/

 

像昨晚一样。昨晚是他们经历最激烈刺激的性爱。MAMA结束后，等所有人都几乎清场了，金有谦就给经纪人落下一句“我和BamBam一辆车”后，便冲向更衣室那边。

 

要怪就怪自己的Omega过于妖媚，说是给大家一个惊喜的舞台衣服，在走红毯是金有谦并没有这么觉得，只是觉得，嗯，衣服是有点透了。

 

但在正式演出时把外套西装脱了之后，里衬的背后是这么一副光景——从下摆中间沿着脊椎骨划开，蝴蝶贴合着镂空处蔓延开来的设计，肩膀处还伪流苏般落下两条禁欲的黑色细带。带着职业操守的他本着给粉丝的爱，强行转移自己的注意力，才按捺住想把人抱下去狠狠疼爱的心。

 

以至于哥哥们责备说舞台上龙舌兰的味道到处弥漫，情况更严重的话，怕是台下的Omega粉丝都要癫狂，像刚才舞台上的丧尸一样。

 

坐在嘉宾席时更是煎熬。金有谦不许自家的Omega带着这么性感的衣服到处跑，乖巧的人儿只能乖乖坐在他身旁，但对他来说也是致命的，香甜的糖蜜飘在空气里，钻入他的鼻尖，渗入他的毛孔里，身上的每一个细胞都在嚷嚷着操他操干他，脑子里全是一些不该有的想法。

 

就这样熬到了最后全部人离场，金有谦知道他不能再忍了，他无视里头正在换衣服的Omega，直接打开了门，然后轻轻带上了锁。

 

金有谦是真的生气，这衣服哪是什么给大家的惊喜，是对他来说一个惊吓一个煎熬一个磨练。黑着脸的金有谦可把BamBam吓坏了，小小人儿还沉浸在粉丝们应该很喜欢的心意里头，甚至还想到这个舞台与服装应该会被夸之为Legend级。

 

那晚被称之为Legend级的还有他们的性爱。BamBam被要求着把舞台服换回去，也就是那件镂空性感极致的衣服。那两条细带简直是为那一刻设计的，Alpha扯着两条细带，在Omega身后驰骋肆虐。又把人抱起，把Omega的蝴蝶骨抵在墙上，隔着黑色蕾丝布料，抚着那紧致光滑的背部肌理，发狠地抽动。

 

躲避着外面的工作人员，他们动作隐晦而激烈，细细呻吟全淹没在充满酒气的吻里，一时分不清是朗姆酒，抑或是龙舌兰。糖酒与烈酒碰撞交融在一起，变成了更香醇独特的味道，里头的两人大口的呼吸着对方的气息，标记处更是突突的发胀发疼，甚至顶开了生殖腔，从未到达过的地方，让两人舒服得差点惊呼出声。

 

直至经纪人的电话打来，金有谦才打算放过BamBam。他们及时赶到机场，BamBam甚至没有时间去卸妆，只能带着口罩把红肿的小嘴遮好，眼影都晕开一片，红到极点的耳朵还没有消散下去。他看着如沐春风的Alpha，穿着新换洗的格子衬衫，白白净净的，真是收放自如，谁知道他前一秒还在自己身上激情纵欲呢。

 

单纯的Omega可不知道，下了机场后还有第三轮、第四轮…所以，今天签售会上他可不好过，沙哑的喉咙冒着火，像猛灌了龙舌兰，一直火辣辣的，醉醺醺的。

 

昨晚到最后居然被操到哭了，中午起来的时候，看见镜子眼肿脸肿的自己，BamBam差点像把床上的人掐死。

 

他戴上墨镜，也挡不住的疲倦。签售旁边坐着的王嘉尔抵着同样沙哑的声音，“你们昨晚也太刺激了吧。”

 

是，他打算这一个月都不让这人爬上自己的床。BamBam咬牙切齿地看着那个玩弄圣诞帽装可爱的人想道。结果这场签售，Alpha过分的黏人，搂搂抱抱不说，差点还碰到后颈的标记，若有若无的龙舌兰让BamBam更难以把控了。

 

/

 

小野猫朝自己走来时，Alpha几乎是要捂住心口尖叫，但保持形象的他当然只是在心里想想。Omega纤细修长的身材在健身过后变得紧致有形，白净细长的性器在胯间微微抬头，爬上床时，受到重力的作用还微微摇晃。看着主动且性感的人，他喉结不禁上下滚动。

 

此刻露出狂野性感一面的小野猫再也忍不住了，他扒下金有谦的睡裤，里面却没有穿着内裤，紫红粗壮的大物直直立起，险些弹在他的下巴上。

 

BamBam气恼地扫过金有谦一眼，可这一看，那庞然大物又涨了一圈，他把它和自己的性器握在手心中，两根东西蹭在一起，上面分明的筋络传来跳突的感觉。BamBam双手合拢，从顶部到根部快速撸动着。

 

但很快他就累了，他俯下身，把那根粗大直接含在嘴里，却塞不下，被撑得满满的。他只能从根部一直吻到顶部，然后用舌尖细细绕着龟头顶部打圈，一只手撸动那饱满的囊袋，到最后直接插喉猛吸。

 

额发被打湿了的BamBam从他胯间缓缓抬起头，漂亮的锁骨盛满了他的精液，甚至还溢满，滑落到胸前的红樱上，然后滴落在BamBam光滑的小腿间。Omega使坏地蘸起红樱上的精液，然后贪婪地吸允，“是这个味道，龙舌兰……唔……”

 

话未落下，BamBam就被金有谦吻住，然后公主抱起，放平在桌子上，成一个M字曲折着双腿，紧接着就直接扶着性器抵入那个渴望安抚已久的后穴中。

 

经历昨晚几战的甬道依旧有些紧致，过分温热的肠壁搅合接纳着挺入的性器，Omega疼得眉头轻皱，仰着头尖叫，露出漂亮的颈线。他抬起手，抚上金有谦的后脑勺，然后拉近，交换了个深吻。

 

他喜欢这样，他喜欢在做爱时深吻，或许是个接吻瘾者，又或许是金有谦的吻技太好，他总能把他亲到腿软，但BamBam很享受，也很乐意。

 

金有谦握着BamBam的细腰，不断地朝自己胯间带动，九浅一深地时不时研磨那个小小的凸起点，让BamBam的呻吟突然拔高几分。

 

晚风灌入室内，百叶窗像口风琴一样发出清脆的声音，把室内含糊暧昧的人声遮挡起来。百叶窗背后人影婆娑，随着似有似无的呻吟声，米白色窗帘被合上又被拉开，透过那条窗帘上的小缝，依稀看到里面在月光照射下白的发亮的肌肤交融一片。

 

混乱一片，又旖旎。

 

BamBam承受着身上人的大力冲撞，汗湿湿的小手紧紧攥着脑后的窗帘，月影晃动地打在他身上，美丽又圣洁的少年胴体，更让金有谦沉迷了。

 

金有谦浑身湿透了，他胡乱地把睡衣褪去，露出精壮的胸膛，右边腰侧上还有一个大大的蒲公英纹身，左边是"I'm not like that"。BamBam看着雕刻般的侧颜与性感的纹身，想起之前问他纹身痛吗，只记得他回答说疼呀，但做爱的时候很性感，想给你看的。

 

BamBam眼眸又更红了。金有谦把Omega的小腿搭在自己的肩上，然后与之十指紧扣，汗津津的两只手交叉紧扣在一起，滚烫的掌心却无法将他们分离。紧致的Omega被Alpha顶得剧烈颤抖着，里面润滑黏糊，随着频率的抽动，貌似有个地方不同了。

 

BamBam惊呼，“快停下！金有谦！”然而Alpha却没有停下，生殖腔再次打开了，里面更紧致更湿润的吸吮着他的性器，他垂头给Omega后颈处烙下标记，强烈辛辣的龙舌兰腾升起来，空气瞬间燥热了几分。

 

跳动的性器持续抵在里头，被磨得舒爽的生殖腔内壁分泌出顺滑的液体，更方便来者的活动。金有谦腾出手梳开刘海，露出英气的眉眼，正色道，“Bam，我们结婚吧。”

 

以吻封缄。

 

一个咸涩又甜蜜朗姆酒味的吻代替了沉默的回答。

 

金有谦笑了笑，他吻住BamBam漂亮的眼睛，是谁说不爱哭的啊，明明就是个小哭包啊。

 

Alpha抽出性器，分不清是体液还是精液的液体滴落在金有谦的脚背上。但他管不了那么多，他扶着BamBam的细腰，直接一个深入，猛烈的抽插了几下，一顶便把所有精液射进生殖腔。生殖腔被灌得满满的，最后变成了一个结。

 

BamBam被重新抱回床上，两人重新回到侧躺相拥的姿势。金有谦温柔地从背后环过BamBam细腰，抚着他的肚子，薄薄一层的腹肌下明显有着一小块圆滚滚的凸起。

 

太、太喜欢了。

 

他情不自禁地吻了吻早就昏睡过去的Omega的小耳垂。

 

——“答应我，Bam.”

 

——“我答应你，我爱你。”

 

-end-

By FriggAnn


End file.
